


A Spider's grief

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The Parker Luck [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Natasha is Peter's Mother, POV Multiple, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: The Avengers arrive too late to help save Gwen, and now they have to help Peter get through losing her.





	A Spider's grief

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to A Spider's Broken heart, you know whose death this is about, no sense in hiding it.

Peter cradled Gwen’s body in his arms “Hey, Gwen come on wake up, wake up please, don’t leave me please, please” Peter couldn’t hold back tears as he begged and pleaded for the love of his life to wake up. He screamed at the top of his lungs, a chilling blood curdling scream that reached the sky and beyond.

Iron Man and War Machine heard the scream as they approached the clock tower. They landed and ran inside. What they saw they will never unsee, “Oh no, Tony call medical now” said War Machine

“Way ahead of you Rhodey.” Iron Man replied

Rhodey lifted his suit’s face plate and knelt next to Peter.

“Peter what happened?” asked Rhodey

“It all happened so fast” Peter said as he sobbed “I-I killed her, it’s all m-m-my fault” he said as he tried to breathe through the sobs.

“Peter breathe, we’ll sort this out later” Rhodey said as the other Avengers arrived

The air seemed to leave Natasha’s body as she came upon the sight of her son cradling the body of Gwen Stacy. She immediately went to his side and cupped his cheek making him look at her. She saw pure sadness in her son’s eyes, “We have to get him out of here now” she said

“No” Peter blurted out “I’m not leaving her, I can’t”

“Peter” Clint said as he put his hand on his shoulder “I’ll stay with her until S.H.I.E.L.D shows up okay” and Peter nodded and gently gave Gwen’s forehead one last kiss as he gently lay her down on the floor. He stood up and Natasha took his hand as the team minus Clint walked back to the Quinjet. Sam and Steve were following up a lead to Bucky’s whereabouts in Spain so they were out of the country.

When they got to the Tower Dr. Helen Cho and Bruce Banner checked Peter for injuries. After that was done Peter put on the clothes that were given to him. He left his costume behind as he went to his room.

Bruce was devastated at Peter’s loss of Gwen, He had known Peter since the Avengers first came together to save the earth from Loki and the Chitauri, when he checked his wounds, Peter didn’t seem to feel anything, Bruce assumed he was still in shock, which he understood, he may have fallen asleep at Tony’s Mandarin story, but he always listened to Peter when he needed to talk to someone. He was determined to help him through this.

 

 **Meanwhile** …

I was testing a new battle suit with Fitz, while Jemma was working on the remains of the monolith when my phone rang. The caller ID said Tony Stark so I answered, “Hello” I said and Tony started talking way too fast for me to listen he said something about someone being dead, “Tony slow down, who’s dead?” I asked

“It’s Gwen” Tony replied, “she’s dead” and he hung up after that.

I was speechless, “Kaden, what is it?” asked Fitz. Fitz, Jemma and Peter quickly became friends over their love of mechanics and chemistry respectively.

“Gwen’s dead” I said

“Oh no” Fitz replied as he dropped what he was doing, and Jemma just gasped.

Coulson came in a minute later, “Kaden, Fitz, Simmons, hanger in five.”

We wasted no time in heading to the hanger, Daisy, May, Phil and Mack, Bobbi and Hunter were already boarding the Quinjet when we boarded ourselves. When I brought Peter to the base he got along with the team so well that he was confident enough to trust them with his secret.

“Top speed to New York, Agent May” Phil ordered

“Yes Director” May replied as she got the jet ready for takeoff. The overhead hanger doors opened as Melinda got the jet in the air, within an hour and a half were in New York. May cloaked the Quinjet as we approached the Tower. We landed at the landing pad and disembarked.

Phil, me and the team talked with the Avengers while Fitzsimmons went to see Peter. Fitz opened the door to Peter’s room for Simmons and they walked in. “Jemma” Peter said stunned “You’re alive?”

“Yes, Peter I’m back” Jemma said having not seen Peter since she returned from Maveth. Peter got up and hugged her, glad to see at least one of his friends had survived death, Fitz joined in to comfort his friend, after the hug fest the three of them sat on the bed, and talked about things, they tried to avoid the subject of Gwen as much as possible for the time being.  
After they were done talking Fitzsimmons left the room. We had decided that Coulson and the others would stay at the tower for a few days to be there for Peter, everyone needed a break anyway. By the time everyone picked their rooms Daisy was the only one without a guest room, so I said, “Would you like to bunk with me, not in the way you’re thinking about” and we laughed.

“I would love to Kaden, thank you” she replied

“What are friends for” I said as we walked to my room arm and arm.

Before Natasha went to bed she decided to check in on Peter, she saw his light on so she knocked on his door, “Who is it?” asked Peter

“It’s Nat can I come in?” She asked

“Sure” Peter said in a sad tone

She walked in and closed the door behind her. Peter was sitting up against the headboard of his bed. She sat next to him, she saw that his eyes were red from grief. “You okay?” Natasha asked

“No, I’m not” as Peter started crying again, Natasha held her son in her arms.

“It’s going to be okay Peter, we’re all here for you, you don’t have to go through this alone” Natasha said as she gently stroked Peter’s hair to comfort him.

“I-I keep seeing her every time I close my e-e-eyes, she’s falling and I f-fail to catch her in t-t-time” Peter said “and Harry’s there laughing like a maniac, why does this keep happening to me? Why do I keep losing people that I love?” he asked

“I don’t know little spider, but you won’t lose us, I promise you” Natasha said as she kissed his forehead. Peter finally fell asleep in her arms and Natasha quietly asked JARVIS to turn off the lights. JARVIS complied, she stayed with her son the whole night, it brought back memories of when he was five years old sleeping soundly in her arms. She quietly sang Peter an old Russian lullaby to help him sleep. Her soothing voice helped keep the nightmares away.

James “Rhodey” Rhodes was doing some late-night maintenance on his armor to help himself think. Rhodey and Peter got along great, Peter would call him Colonel Rhodes even though he has told him a million times to just call him Rhodey, whenever Rhodey was in the lab with Tony and Peter, he always enjoyed Peter’s company, and he was going to be there for him through this tough time.

When Pepper heard about Gwen she was on the next plane back to New York, cutting her business trip short. She called Tony to check up on him. “Hello” Tony said

“Tony, it’s Pepper I’m on my way back, how’s Peter?” she asked

“To be honest, it’s not good, we arrived only to find him cradling Gwen’s body”

“Oh, my god”

“I don’t know what to do Pep, I honestly don’t know, usually I have some kind of idea, but this time I have nothing”

“It’s okay Tony, you don’t have to do anything except be there for Peter”

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get back”

“Good night Tony”

“Good night Pepper” and they hung up. Pepper slumped down in her seat, she didn’t know what to do either, she and Gwen bonded over their men being Super Heroes, they would get coffee every Saturday and chat about their lives. She was going to miss that.

Melinda May couldn’t get what happened out of her mind, when she was given the details of Gwen’s death, even she was shaken up, the only other time she was like this was Bahrain. She admired Peter for wanting to risk his life for others even if it cost him his own life, when she read about the lizard incident she was astonished after she learned how young Peter was. She considered calling Andrew so he could talk to Peter, but Coulson told her to hold off on it until after the funeral.

Mack woke up to get some water, when he heard about Gwen he couldn’t even imagine what Peter was going through, it made him think of his late daughter Hope who died shortly after she was born, in a way he knew what he was going through. But he couldn’t imagine what it was like at Peter’s age, he lost his parents when he was 7, lost his uncle when he was 15, then his aunt a year later, and now he lost his girlfriend, Mack had no idea how he was going to help Peter, but he was going to try his hardest.

**Xavier Institute, Westchester, New York**

**Earlier that night…**

Logan was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing, snarling he answered “Hello”

“Logan, it’s Peter”

“Peter” Logan said calming down, he had a soft spot for Peter and were good friends, “I heard about Gwen, believe me I know what you’re going through”

“Thanks Logan, I’m just still”

“stunned”

“yeah, I figured I’d be used to it by now”

“Believe me when I say this kid, you never get used to it”

“Thanks for the talk Logan, I’ll see you when I see you”

“No problem Pete sleep well” and he hung up and went down stairs for a snack, when he got to the kitchen he saw Bobby Drake AKA Iceman eating some Ice cream, “Talk about Déjà vu” Logan said as he got a beer out of the pantry, he held it out to Bobby and he blew into the bottle to cool it, “Thanks”

“No problem” said Bobby and Logan sat down across from him, “What are you doing up?”

“Peter called, he’s not doing so well”

“Gwen?” Bobby asked, news travels fast in the Super Hero community

“I’m afraid he’s going to end up like me” Logan said

“What, ripped and prone to go berserk when pissed off?”

“well yeah”

“He’ll be fine, he has support from a lot of people in his life, including us”

“Well said Iceman” Logan said taking a swig of his beer, “so how’s your family?”

“They’re fine, I’ve started talking to them again, except for Henry, he’s joined some Mutant/ Inhuman hate group and ran away from home.”

“Want me to track him down, and sort him out for ya”

“no, but thanks for the offer, I might take you up on it if I can’t think of anything else.”

“Alright” Logan said as he got up “don’t stay up too late”

“I’m not a kid anymore” Bobby said chuckling.

**Avengers Tower**

**Present time…**

Bobbi and Hunter were stunned, whenever Peter was on a mission with them, they watched each other’s back. He would always lighten the mood to take some of the tension off. Now they were going to have Peter’s back while he grieves. When they went to see Peter earlier they were heartbroken at the state he was in.

“Why did this have to happen to him?” asked Hunter as he paced the guestroom he and Bobbi shared.

“I don’t know” Bobbi replied

“five, that’s how many people he lost, people he loved, people he cared about, and at his age, I can’t imagine how sad he is”

Bobbi looked at her ex-husband in awe, in all the years she had known him, she had never seen him so concerned for anyone, Peter had really touched him in a way that made him want to be better. “We’ll do what friends do, we’ll be there for him and help him get through this.” Bobbi said, “What made you so concerned?”

“Because Peter is a better man than I’ll ever be” Hunter declared “and I don’t want to see him suffer any more than he already has” he said as a tear came down his cheek.

Clint lay in his bed not being able to sleep due to the look he saw on Peter’s face earlier tonight, he had never seen him so broken, when he lost his aunt he managed to keep it together, but now he had lost Gwen, it made him think about his wife Laura and the kids, he called them to say goodnight like he did every night, but he mostly he wanted to hear his family’s voices, to make sure they were alright.

**Spain...**

When Steve got the call about Gwen, he and Sam wasted no time getting on a plane back to New York, Steve for the first time in his life was actually anxious, he couldn’t get back to New York fast enough, Sam was the same way, he had become somewhat of a big brother to Peter, he needed him now, Bucky could wait, and he and Steve both agreed on that. They arrived in New York the next morning, when they got off the Plane, Harold “Happy” Hogan was there waiting to drive them back to the tower.

**Hell’s Kitchen, New York**

Matt Murdock was getting ready for work when he heard a knock at his door, he didn’t ask who it was since he recognized the heartbeat, Tony Stark called last night with the news about Gwen. He opened his door and Peter walked in.

“Sorry I didn’t call first Matt” Peter said

“It’s okay Peter, Tony called me last night, I’m sorry for your loss” Matt replied

“I’m getting tired of hearing that, why does this keep happening to me?”

“I honestly don’t know what to say Peter”

“I thought I had lost enough people already, first my parents, then Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and now Gwen.”

“You know I blamed myself when my father was murdered” Matt said as he and Peter sat down across from each other, “He was supposed to throw a boxing match by taking a dive, but when I lost my sight, he wanted me to be proud of him, so he won the fight and it cost him his life, but he left me the money that would help me pay for college, he wanted me to be happy and I’ll always be grateful for what he left me”

“Uncle Ben left me with a motto ‘With great power comes great responsibility’ and now I’ve lost two more people I care about due to Spider-Man” Peter replied

“Don’t blame yourself Pete, and don’t blame Spider-Man, look at all of the good you’ve done” Matt said

“But all that good can’t bring those I love back”

“I know it hurts, but give it time and you’ll get past it”

“Thanks Matt, I’m going to take another break from Spider-Man, I just thought you should know in case you don’t see me around.”

“Take all the time you need Pete”

**Harlem, New York**

Luke Cage was looking at a photo Pop took of him, Peter, and Gwen. Luke and Peter quickly became friends, and had each other’s back when they worked together. When he introduced him to Gwen he was happy at how lucky Peter was to have someone like her, and now she was dead. He was going to do what he could for Peter. He then got ready for work, Jessica decided to sleep in so he gave her a kiss goodbye before he left for Pop’s barbershop. When Luke walked in the door, he saw Peter sitting in the back. He went over to him and sat next to him.

“Hey Pete, how you holding up?” Luke asked

“I’m fine, I’m just here to get a haircut for Gwen’s funeral” Peter replied

“I heard you’re hanging up the web shooters for now”

“yeah, I need a break to grieve, I don’t know how long this one will be though”

“Take all the time you need, you’re not the only hero in New York” Luke said and Peter chuckled a little bit.

“That’s true” Peter replied as Sam walked in holding a couple coffees. Luke got up and got to work cleaning up the shop a little bit, so Sam and Peter could talk. Pop came out of the back room and Peter got into the chair so Pop could cut his hair.

Jessica Jones was on a case that night when she heard crying coming from a rooftop. She used her super strength to jump up to the rooftop and found Peter. Peter noticed her and said “Hey”

“Hey Peter” Jessica replied as she sat down next to him “Why are you out so late and out of costume”

“I needed to think and running across the rooftops helps sometimes, I don’t know how to come back from this.” Peter replied, Jessica looked at Peter, in a way she knew what he was going through, she didn’t know how to come back from what Kilgrave did to her.

“After I was freed from Kilgrave’s control, I basically drowned myself in alcohol, and cut myself off from Trish and friends in general”

“Why are you saying this?”

“I’m saying you shouldn’t give up Peter, at some point you’re going to have to move on”

“I know, it just hurts” Peter said as Jessica drew him into a one-armed hug

“Just so you know you’re not alone”

“I know, I should get going” and Peter ran off towards the tower.

The day Peter dreaded finally came, Gwen’s funeral. When he got up to the podium to speak, he took a deep breath and said “There are a lot of things I’m going to miss about Gwen, her smile, her laugh, her take no for an answer personality” and everyone chuckled a little bit, “What I miss the most about her is how much she cared for those she loved” Peter then touched her coffin and said “I’ll always love you Gwen, goodbye” Peter said as tears came down his cheeks and he went back to his seat next to Natasha. After she was buried everyone left except Peter, he was standing in the rain getting drenched, the water mixing with his tears. Natasha walked over to him and used her umbrella to cover the both of them, she put her free arm around Peter to comfort him.

“Come on, Little Spider lets go home” Natasha said and Peter nodded and they walked toward the limo that was waiting for them with Natasha’s arm around Peter’s shoulder.

**Six months later…**

It was nighttime in Avengers Tower, everyone except Natasha was asleep, she had nightmares from time to time and when she had them it was almost impossible to go back to sleep. “Ms. Romanov” said JARVIS

“What is it JARVIS?” she asked

“Peter appears to be having a particularly bad nightmare and since you’re the only one up, I found it appropriate that you should check up on him.”

“Thank you, JARVIS” Natasha replied as she got up and headed to the elevator.

She practically ran to Peter’s bedroom. She calmly opened the door and saw her son thrashing. She heard Peter mutter “Gwen” and she woke Peter up.

“Nat, what are you doing here?” Peter asked and Natasha didn’t answer and just hugged him tightly. Peter returned the hug and started crying “It was the clock tower all over again” Peter said

“It’s okay little spider, I’m here” Natasha replied as she stroked her son’s back to comfort him.

**The Next Morning…**

**The Playground, S.H.I.E.L.D HQ (I don’t know where it is, somewhere in California)**

I was in the training room punching the heavy bag when May came in and said, “Coulson’s office now” and I used my super speed to go to my room, change and head to Coulson’s office. Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, May, Phil, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter were already there. We were watching a news cast from New York about some guy in a Rhino like mech suit and we all gasped when Spider-Man dropped in. When the fight started, we held our breaths as Peter jumped into the air webbed a manhole cover to bounce the Rhino’s missiles away from the crowd, and before we knew it Peter had defeated the Rhino. We all broke into loud cheering after that, Spider-Man was back and better than ever. “Come on mates lets go grab a drink to celebrate, my treat” Hunter said and we all agreed.

**Pop’s Barbershop, Harlem**

Luke, Jessica, and Pop were smiling from ear to ear when they heard the news about Spider-man being back in action, and they cheered as he took down Rhino.

_“It’s official New York, our friendly neighborhood webslinger is back after a six-month absence, this is Trish Walker saying welcome back wall crawler, this has been Trish Talk have a nice evening New York”_

**Matt Murdock’s apartment, Hell’s Kitchen**

Matt, Foggy Nelson, and Karen Page were crowded around Matt’s TV seeing Spider-Man’s return, “It’s about time” Foggy said

“Cut him some slack Foggy, he needed time to grieve” Karen said

“Yeah, pal don’t be so hard on him” Matt said adding to the fun

“Alright, alright” Foggy said as the three of them held up their Beers and toasted to Spider-man’s return.

Frank Castle’s hideout, somewhere in New York

For the first time in a long time, Frank Castle smiled at the news of Spider-Man’s return, his Kids would be glad to know that their favorite Hero wasn’t out of the game. After he finished his cup of coffee, Frank checked his weapons, donned his Bullet proof vest with the white skull symbol on it, and went out for another night of his brand of crime fighting.

**Avengers Tower, New York City**

Peter was swinging to the tower and he landed on the landing pad and went inside. The lights were off which was unusual. Then the lights came on and The Avengers yelled “SURPRISE” and Peter saw a banner that said Welcome back Webhead.

Peter was showered with hugs and pats on the back, After the party Peter got a text from Jessica.

To Peter: I found him, his name is Dennis Carity, he lives in a small apartment in the Bronx.

To Jessica: You’re sure its him?

To Peter: Yes, I double checked, it’s him

To Jessica: Thanks Jess, I knew I could count on you

To Peter: No problem Pete, sleep well

To Jessica: I will, Good night

Peter had finally found the man who murdered his Uncle, he was finally going to have closure.

“Peter, everything okay?” Natasha asked

“Yeah, everything is fine for once” he replied smiling and Natasha smiled back.

Natasha knew Peter well enough to know when he was hiding something, instead of calling him out on it she decided to watch him closely for the time being.

To be Continued… in **A Spider’s Vengeance**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment letting me know what you thought.


End file.
